Officer Cabrera
Officer Cabrera (Voiced by Selenis Leyva) is the mother of Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera in ''DuckTales'' 2017. She is a police officer with Latin American origins who lives with her son, Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera in Duckburg and enjoys watching telenovelas. Personality M'ma is a no-nonsense police officer who is somewhat difficult to impress, as shown by her concerned remarks towards her son. Though she lives a rather active life as a police officer, once she gets home she is quick to head to the couch and watch her telenovelas. She is also something of an opportunist, whispering to Fenton to ask Scrooge McDuck for money while within McDuck's earshot. History Who is Gizmoduck?! Officer Cabrera returns home after dealing with the mess Gizmoduck made at the bank and complains to Fenton, unaware he was Gizmoduck. She tells Fenton he needs to get a proper job: Fenton tries to insist that his internship counts as a job, only for her to get distracted by a telenovela. When Fenton eventually gets a job at Waddle, she declares that she has never been more proud in her entire life. Later, Gizmoduck rescues her from a falling billboard following Mark Beaks's disastrous press conference. She waits in the hospital while Fenton recovers. Upon meeting Scrooge McDuck, she tells Fenton to ask him for money before departing. The Shadow War! Officer Cabrera is in the middle of arresting Gabby McStabberson for an unknown crime when Magica De Spell steals their shadows, forcing them to fight. Storkules in Duckburg! Officer Cabrera is seen chasing down Big Time Beagle who had just robbed a bank. Although she collapses while chasing him, a Harpy swoops down from the sky and snatches the money bag from Big Time. Luckily greek god Storkules captures the Harpy as well as Big Time in the process, which then allows Louie Duck to hand officer Cabrera a bill for their services. The Dangerous Chemistry of Gandra Dee! Upon hearing about Fenton's date with Gandra Dee, she excitedly gives him advice on instead of being himself, he should be the best version of himself and offers him a suit that belonged to his father. She wishes him luck and adds that if the girl breaks his heart she will personally hunt her down and dismantle her life. Moonvasion! When the Moonlanders arrive on Earth, Officer Cabrera watches among fellow officers as their top man Gizmoduck arrives to the scene of the spaceship to be the first to make contact. Once a Moonlander steps out from the ship, Gizmoduck offers her a pie as a peace offering. But in return, M'ma notices the Moonlander going for a weapon behind her back, leading her to run over and shove Gizmoduck to the ground to keep him from being hit. She is later seen at the Money Bin meeting room among the remaining uncaptured citizens and heroes of Duckburg, while threatening to hurt Gyro Gearloose after his suggestion of using Gizmoduck as a decoy for the Moonlanders. Gizmoduck thanks M'ma for her concern while attempting to pretend he doesn't know her, only for M'ma to reveal that she already figured out he was really her son Fenton. She then joins the uncaptured Duckburgian's to form a rag tag rebellion against General Lunaris' army, as they make their way to McDuck Manor where Lunaris and his mothership are positioned. While Scrooge, Darkwing Duck, and Launchpad drive up the spiral Killmotor Hill towards the Manor, M'ma stands by Gizmoduck's side to help fend off the Moonlander soldiers. M'ma uses her fighting skills to take down a couple of the soldiers, while Gizmoduck throws lemon meringue pies towards them, attracting Harpies to attack them from the sky. Unfortunately the rebellion attack turns out to be a trap by Lunaris, as not only is the mothership above McDuck Manor actually a hologram, but reinforcements arrive and capture M'ma along side Gizmoduck and most of the other rebellions. Even so, the next day she is released and reunites with Fenton once more, after the McDuck family defeats Lunaris and the Duckburg citizens make peace with the other Moonlanders. Trivia *In the Italian dub, her name is Gloria. Whether that applies to the overall reboot continuity or not is explicitly unknown. * Her husband's ancestor Marshall Cabrera was the sheriff of a town called Gumption back in the old west. * In Moonvasion! it is revealed that she is among those who know her son's secret identity as Gizmoduck. Appearances Season 1 *18. Who is Gizmoduck?! *23. The Shadow War! (No lines) Season 2 *5. Storkules in Duckburg! (No lines) *15. The Dangerous Chemistry of Gandra Dee! *24. Moonvasion! Category:Female Characters Category:2017 Characters Category:Ducks Category:Characters Category:Heroes